The present disclosure relates generally to turbine engine seals, and more specifically to a multi-axial brush seal for a turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Seals are utilized within the gas turbine engine to prevent the exhaust gas flow from impinging on components outside of the gas flow path. Conformal seals fabricated from formed sheet metal parts that bias against sealing faces are typically utilized to seal against the exhaust gas flows. Such seals are subject to high temperatures at the sealing faces. The high temperatures combined with wear and expansion can lead to performance loss due to leakage through the conformal seals.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design improved seals that are capable of performing in the high temperature environment that have increased performance life.